Drawn To Intensity
by Oro4
Summary: Draco and Hermione. Hermione get's promoted in her Auror position and can you guess who got stuck to be her partner? You guessed right! Draco Malfoy! With his constant advances, will Hermione be able to stay away forever? After Hogwarts, war, etc.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did Ginny most certainly would not have dated Harry, and Harry most certainly would not have _liked _her. I mean what kind of crap is that anyway.

A/N: Regardless, this story isn't about Harry and Hermione-shock- I know! This is actually a Draco/Hermione fic. Sorry fans but I had to write one! By the way, this is NOT edited, meaning even my editor hasn't seen it yet. Ha-ha, so, if there are mistakes, sorry!

Drawn To Intensity

_Harry had them. So bright with life and love. His eyes just drew me in. Every time he looked at me, I would freeze or at least try to smile. They were so strong, so intense. They held such…raw emotion, it was amazing. There were times I could just feel all the things he felt but just looking into his eyes. And there were times I was scared to face him, his anger toward me then, made me want to cringe. But I dare not back down! It would be good for him later. But no matter what I did, I couldn't muster any strength to look away. His eyes would just bore into mine and the rawness would overwhelm me. I couldn't say I didn't like it. I did. His eyes were so strong, so lovely. I was always so drawn to them. And this is my story. My story of how I had to get over his brilliant and intense green eyes. _

* * *

Hermione Granger woke up at five thirty promptly at staggered into the bathroom. She removed her clothing and turned on the hot water. Letting out a sigh, she let the water run down her body as she sighed. She muttered a spell and soap bubbles began to wash her. After she finished bathing she walked over to the mirror and fixed her hair and did her daily routine. Sighing she walked out of the bathroom and into her closet. Finding her work robes she put then over her under robes. She looked at herself in the mirror. Though, still a beauty, she looked terribly sad.

"Perk up Hermione! Ron's getting married tomorrow," she said smilingly. Hermione smiled radiantly and quickly walked into the kitchen. Grabbing a few pieces of fruit. She apparated to work.

The daily prophet was at the ministry of magic loitering around. When they saw her they walked quickly to her. Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. She knew _exactly_ what this was about.

"Miss Granger, how do you feel about the renewal of the Malfoy name?"

Hermione smiled.

"I do not know exactly why asking me like I care?" she replied smilingly.

"But weren't you fighting against Draco Malfoy in the battle of Light and Darkness? Wasn't he a Death Eater? Didn't he kill Harry Potter?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I'm sorry, your information is incorrect. Draco Malfoy was merely spying on Lord Voldemort, in name a Death Eater only. Harry even knew that," Hermione replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work."

Hermione Granger smirked as she left the press wanting more. As she walked the building her co-workers smiled. She waved and said good-morning. She was the top Auror of her time, as she was top witch. However there wasn't much to do since the Death Eaters were dead. Hermione walked briskly to her office and sighed.

"My, Granger, I didn't realize you cared so much," a deep husky voice said.

Hermione looked up.

"You're welcome," she replied to the unasked question. "I only did it because it was true."

Silver eyes glinted in the dark shadowy room. Hermione's heart beat sped up.

"Malfoy, let's turn on the light shall we? It's a tad bit dark in here, isn't it?"

His hand touched hers as she reached for her wand. She took a shark intake of breath. He was so close to her... She felt her back press against the wall. She was pinned.

"M-Malfoy!" she muttered in warning tones. The tall figure pressed on gently closer to Hermione, pressing his body to hers. Malfoy pressed his lips to Hermione's neck in a gentle but provocative way. Hermione turned her head to the side.

"I wouldn't do this if you said _my name_ properly the first time," Malfoy said huskily. "But I have a feeling you fancy this regardless."

Sensuous ripples flowed through Hermione's body.

"Mm, Malfoy!"

She awoke with a start. Her breath was heavy and his image was in her head. The slight pressure of his lips still lingered on hers. This dream… it was always with him. A shiver ran down her back. A shiver ran down Hermione's back. And this wasn't just a dream. It was real. Everything that happened in the dream happened to her. Hermione never knew such cold eyes one moment and lust filled the next. Hermione placed her head in her hands sighing. They were similar to Harry's but so different too. Harry's were.

Hermione jumped slightly when her alarm went off. She quickly silenced it and went to bathe. She stopped only to look at the calendar. Ron was getting married to his love in a week's time. Merlin knows they had so much to do in that time! Hermione wondered how Luna was faring with Ron's short temper, but more so his stupidity. She loved Ron dearly but he was just a sandwich short of a picnic. Hermione walked into the bathroom thinking about Ron's engagement to Luna. She was so alive with happiness and… well just life. It made the brunet ponder about her own existence. Why did Harry have to leave?

Hermione showered and did her morning duties then dressed. Her work robes seemed to be getting a little loose on her. Was she loosing weight? The prospect thrilled her before she thought no one would notice. Then she thought of Draco Malfoy.

_"Darn prat, what's he playing at?"_ Hermione thought as she made her breakfast.

Sitting down to eat, Hermione began to speak to her newspaper.

"I mean I know he's good and everything but that's harassment!" Hermione muttered biting into her marmalade and toast. She sighed heavily. She wasn't stupid, everyone knew that. But if that was true, why couldn't she solve one thing? If it was such harassment, why did please her so much? Hermione, with a flick of her wand, sent her dishes to the sink and they washed themselves. Was she so desperate as to be pleased by Malfoy? Hermione put on her shoes and apparated to work. When she popped in a fellow auror walked up to her smiling.

"Good morning, Granger," she said smiling. "Your… _man_ is waiting for you."

(A/N: If you watch Anime, this is when the anger mark pops up)

"My _what_?" Hermione asked darkly.

The man grinned and began to walk away.

"Malfoy, of course and the boss wants you in his office," he said walking away into the deep of the office.

Hermione checked her watch. She wasn't late, she handed in all her work on time (if not early) and she was dressed appropriately for work. So what was the problem? Hermione walked past a few stalls waving good morning. She was surprised to see Ron in on time for once, and if she wasn't mistaken, he was early. She knocked on the side of his cubicle and mouthed "what'd I do?' Ron shrugged causing Hermione to roll her eyes. She waved before walking into the chief's office.

"Ah, good morning Miss Granger," the chief said in his normal business-like tone.

Hermione stood up straighter and looked the chief in the eye.

"Morning, sir," she said. "Might I inquire as to what this is about?"

The chief let out a chuckle.

"Always the straight arrow, eh Granger?" he said grinning. "I just wanted to sit down and have a chat."

Hermione eyed her Head suspiciously.

"What did I do?" she asked.

The chief full out laughed.

"I was thinking about all the good work you've put into this force and wondering if you wanted a promotion," the chief said getting to the point. "Naturally, you would say yes, as any normal person would." The chief mumbled the last part.

Hermione thought for a second.

"Is Malfoy getting fired?" she asked.

"No," the chief replied bluntly.

Hermione smiled an oddly pleasant smile.

"Than no thank-you, my current position is fine," Hermione said smiling.

"Oh, sod off it Granger-love. I don't think it's _that_ bad," a deep aristocratically drawling voice said.

Hermione cringed.

"Oh you wouldn't," Hermione mumbled sarcastically. "And I don't recall 'love' as a surname."

Malfoy smirked.

"Lady and Gentleman," the chief said clearly amused. "Let's focus."

Draco Malfoy took a seat next to Hermione whose eye twitched in anger.

"Not Granger, too put it simply, you don't have a choice. I'm promoting you and you damn well better be happy," he said loosing patience. "Thousands of Aurors would be dying to have you place."

Hermione frowned.

"Tell her about the arrangements," Malfoy said smiling smugly. His stare was killing her.

"Thank-you for bringing that up Mr. Malfoy," the chief said. "As you know there is only one Assistant Head Auror. Well assuming you're a smart dame, you already know that you are sharing the title with Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione's mouth gaped open.

"Wait, I'm his _partner_!" Hermione nearly screeched. Malfoy smiled coyly. He touched Hermione's cheek with his slender fingers.

"That's right Granger-love," he said huskily. Hermione jumped out of the way pointing to Malfoy.

"Chief! He's obstructing my personal space!" she yelled.

The chief just sat back and grinned.

"Deal with it yourself. He's _your_ partner," the chief said. "And that's part of the reason you're actually his partner. You need to sort out all that _sexual tension_…. You're dismissed."

"SEXUAL TENSION!" Hermione was appalled. She knew Malfoy wasn't evil and everything but he was just so annoying! Malfoy reached over and placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders.

"Let's go sort out all this… sexual tension, shall we?" he whispered.

"Not on you life," Hermione said opening the Heads' door.

As soon as the door opened, loud voices and congratulations came from everywhere.

"Congratulations to the new couple!"

(Cue for more anger marks)

"We're _not_ a _couple_!" Hermione said angrily. "We're partners!'

Malfoy grinned placing an arm around Hermione's waist. Hermione looked at Ron pleadingly.

"Don't look at me, he's _your_ man," he muttered. Since the end of the war, Ron and Malfoy had generally been on good terms. Ron still didn't fancy him and the feeling was mutual for Malfoy, but they didn't get into so many fights. Hermione fumed and was about the strangle Ron but the arms around her waist kept her in place. Hermione growled and mouthed 'I'll get you later!'

After breaking free from Malfoy's grip, Hermione walked through the crowd who were still loud and felicitous and went into her office; her old office.

"Darn Malfoy with his darn money and his darn good looks," Hermione mumbled. "And darn good kisses." Hermione slumped onto the floor. She brought her hand up to her lips in shock. Did she just say that? She brought her hand back down into her lap and clenched it. Did she just say Malfoy kissed well? Hermione bit her lip. He _did_ kiss well.

"Well, well," the deep, drawling, sophisticated voice of Draco Malfoy came into the room. Hermione stood up quickly swaying. Half expecting him to hold onto her she let out a sigh of relief when he did not.

"You shouldn't get up that fast. You're going to get a headache."

Hermione glared and sure enough a dull throbbing coursed through her brain. Hermione fell into a chair.

"Told you," Malfoy said quietly.

Hermione glared.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Nothing," Malfoy replied. "I just came into the office to see how my new partner was doing and sure enough I find you sitting on the floor trying to bite through your lip. You should use the killing curse, it's a lot easier."

"I wasn't trying to kill myself!" Hermione snapped. Why was Draco so annoying? A chuckled caught Hermione's attention as she noticed Malfoy sitting on the edge of her desk, staring at her contently. She snapped back slightly.

"You're rather cute when you brood," he said.

Hermione sulked at him.

"You're such a prat," she muttered. Her eyes caught sight of his lips and she immediately averted her gaze. They were so… tempting. Why did he kiss her? He made her loose all hopes for concentration.

"Are you still upset that I kissed you?" Draco Malfoy asked throatily. Hermione held his gaze, though it was difficult for her. His eyes were so…intense.

"And if I am?" she asked with her own lush drop in tone. "You didn't even take my consent."

Draco leaned in closer to Hermione's face. She slammed her chair against the wall to try to get away. His hand reached chin making her eyes maintain constant contact. Her breath shortened as Malfoy moved his face in closer. Her body froze and she couldn't get herself to push away. His eyes were gently pulling her in. They reflected what was to come, what he wanted to do… how planned to do it. Hermione let out a short groan. It was barely a whisper but an excitement sparked in Malfoy's eyes.

"By the way you were moaning last time I didn't think I needed it," Malfoy said, his voice dark and husky. His lips were less than an inch away from Hermione's. Hermione felt herself grow faint as she felt his breath on her lips. The deed was already done in her head and now she wanted it done in action. She raised her hands to Malfoy's shirt, gripping it. Malfoy pulled her in watching her eyes close. He closed his eyes- ready. He bent lower and-

The door opened.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ron asked curiously.

Malfoy sighed.

"I was _trying_ to seduce my partner damn it, Weasley!" Malfoy replied. "And I was doing right fine before you came in!"

"Holy cricket!" Hermione yelped pulling away quickly.

Malfoy looked at her.

"You're so cute when you're slow," he said tapping her nose. Hermione stood up quickly and stomped away to Ron.

"What'd you need?" Hermione asked Ron.

Ron smirked.

"The boss wanted to see you two," Ron said grinning. "New assignment."

Hermione quickly left her office. Malfoy glared at Ron before following her.

* * *

Hermione sighed. The assignment was a waste of time, a false alarm and it was boring. She plopped onto her bed and wanted to fall asleep. Malfoy was her partner… and he was such a bugger! Stupid git was annoying and seductive all at the same time! Hermione feared what would happen the next time they were alone together. Would it have been like the first time? Or would it be like this time? Would someone come to her aid? Or would she give in? 

A/N: Sorry for the short chappie. I really, just HAD to end it there. You know... hehe. BTW if you guys are waiting for HR it's coming. That's not Hermione and Ron, that's Hermione's Requiem. I just have to do a couple more chapters of my other fics and I'll get back to HR. Cheers! And also BTW Mystery...I love you. Don't be so terribly upset at me!


End file.
